ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Serveur Ifrit
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon. Numéro d'ID: 12 Date d'Activation: 16 Mai 2002 Histoire dans les série FF Ifrit (all but FF4US), Jinn (FF4US) Across the Final Fantasy series, Ifrit has always been the Fire-element Summon. He is one of the few to never be replaced with an alternate Summon of the same element (as Ramuh & Titan have been). He has appeared in Final Fantasy III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI. He has appeared as a horned humanoid demon usually a depicted in a fiery or earthen color. His most common appearance has been a muscular, pale green-toned demon with long horns (not the classic depiction of demons in European tradition though) (FFIV,V,VI), a dark brown color (FFVIII) or colored a dull golden color (FFIII,VII, IX) His eyes have usually been yellow (FFIV,V,VI, VIII,X), though have also been red (FFVII,IX) or green (FFIII). More recently though, he has been depicted as a brown beast-like humanoid with a red mane of hair with large black horns (FFVIII,X) developing a more demonic appearance (FFVII, FFIX) or a more bestial, canine-like appearance (FFVIII,X). He once had a purple mane though (FFVI). For his appearance in FFXI, see Ifrit. Ifrit was also a Summon in Final Fantasy Tactics & Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There he dealt Fire-element damage as usual. Ifrit has usually been a part of the set of elemental summons (e.g. Shiva, Ramuh, Titan) obtained relatively early on. It is somewhat common to have to fight him to gain his services. He had to be fought in Final Fantasy V, VI, VIII, XI. He usually did not pose much of a challenge. * In FFIII, Ifrit could be purchased at a magic shop in Leprit or Dorga's Village for 3000 Gil. He was classified as Level 4 Summon Magic. * In FFIV, he was one of many Summons obtained when Rydia matured in the Town of Summoned Monsters deep underground. There, we learned he was reputed to have a fiery temper. * In FFV, he was located deep inside the Library of Ancients (he was not engaging in any book-burning). He had to be defeated in combat before he offered his services to the party. He was classified as Level 2 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, he & Shiva fought against the Returners in a desperate last ditch effort for survival in the Magitek Factory in the Empire's capital, Vector. He only offered his services when he learned Ramuh converted himself to Magicite to assist the party. Ifrit was evidently a common template for Espers as one unnamed red-skinned, purple-maned version fought Kefka at Thamasa and lost. * In FFVII, he was a Materia obtained when JENOVA-Birth (a tentacle of JENOVA which grew into its own entity when left by the Sephiroth Clone 1) was defeated on the Shinra Cargo Ship. * In FFVIII, he was GF who resided in the Fire Cavern on Balamb Island and was used as an early target for SeeDs in training from nearby Balamb Garden. * In FFIX, he was located in the Topaz gemstone and was able to be summoned when tutor and family friend Dr. Tot gave Garnet several gems with Summons. * In FFX, he is a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Zanarkand) located in the Kilika Temple on the tropical jungle-covered Kilika Island, located far south in Spira's southern hemisphere, who gave a Summoner the ability to summon Ifrit if they passed the temple's trials. He was originally a musclar man wearing a blue outfit and headdress when he wants to be seen. Kilika Temple was one of the stops along the Summoner's pilgrimage in the Yevon religion. * In FFXI, he is a Celestial Avatar obtained from the Cloister of Flames located in the volcano Ifrit's Cauldron on the tropical jungle-covered island of Elshimo. For his background, see the story listed on Ifrit. Moves: "Hellfire" (FF3,4,5,7,10), "Hell Fire" (FF8), "Flames of Hell" (FF9), "Inferno" (FF6,11), "Ifrit" (FFT)- Fire-element attack on all enemies (FF3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, FFT) "Flames of Fury" (FF3), "Burning Strike" (FF11)- Fire-element attack on 1 enemy (FF3,11) "Meteor Blast"- Non-elemental attack on 1 enemy, ignores Protect status (FF10) "Recover"- restores some HP for all allies (FF3) "Crimson Howl"- boosts all allies' Attack Power by 15% for 25 seconds (FF11) "Punch"- deals physical damage to 1 enemy (FF11) "Double Punch"- deals physical damage in 2 hits to 1 enemy (FF11) "Flame Crush"- deals physical damage in 3 hits to 1 enemy (FF11) Fire (FF10) Fire II (FF11) Fire IV (FF11) NulFrost (FF10) NulBlaze (FF10) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Vigor+1 Level Up Bonus Teaches Fire, Fire 2, Drain Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, HP Max -2%, MP Max +2% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 5000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 20,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 35,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 60,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: HP-J, Str-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J, Elem-Defx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Mad Rush Character Ability: Str+20%, Str+40%, Str Bonus Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: F Mag-RF, Ammo-RF Compatibility Item: Bomb Fragment, Red Fang GF Rival: Shiva (the Ice-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Fire, Fira, Firaga Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga * In FF7, gives Fire-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia * In FF9, his attack strength was related to the number of Topazes in the cast's inventory. The Topaz also taught Vivi the Black Magic spell Fira. * In FF10, when World Champion (Wakka's Celestial Weapon) is obtained, its 9999 damage cap is broken. Historique In Arabic mythology, Ifrit (properly spelled Efreet) were Djinni of fire who lived in a city made entirely of brass on a dimensional plane composed of fire. Ifrits were fire beings that viewed themselves as superior to all races because they came first. They were a type of Djinni (rendered into the West as Jinns or Genies) that were powerful spirits that only appeared at night, could appear in any form or even invisible. Their true form was thought to be fire though. The other types of Djinni were Ghouls and Silas. The Djinni and all their types were absorbed into Islam. However, Islam considered Jinn and Ifrits to be separate. Islam interprets 5 types of demons: Jinn, Jann, Shaitans, Ifrits, and Marids, with Marids being the most powerful, Ifrits the second-most, Shaitan the third, Jann the 4th, and Jinn the least powerful. Regardless, Ifrit were considered malevolent to humans to varying degrees. So, Ifrit is an elemental spirit of fire from Arabic mythology and a fiery demon in Islamic folklore. catégorie:Serveurs